


烟花

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 大学AU 新年夜
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Itsuki Shuu, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika





	烟花

**Author's Note:**

> 献给力力  
> bgm One Last Kiss - 宇多田ヒカル

离第一场考试还有半个月多，日日树涉的整个圣诞假都泡在高强度补课里，漫天飞的手指巧克力砸到门上弹跳几下又飞回室友房间里。新年将至，电影社团里结识的好友邀请他一同跨年，他才伸展懒腰离开造了大半个月的车。日日树缠紧围巾走到大堂，才要推门而出，角落里安静蹲踞着的小云杉像一阵闪电照亮他的脑海——斎宫不会主动提出要他做些什么，却会在连自己都不明白的期待落空时叹气，那又淡又缠人的叹息每每萦绕在他心头，直到下一次见面，下一次日日树又使他失望。因此日日树做出了个了不得的决定。

相比平安夜里只有路口的松饼薯条店和汉堡王亮着24小时不休的招牌，大多商店都会在新年前夜留门待客。他的圣诞节过得清汤寡水，不知对方是否和他一样索然无趣，在特定的对象和时刻之外冷漠得像找丢壳的寄居蟹。盛大的节日庆典是个交游与乱来的好幌子，可对活着就是表演的人来说，那与剩下的三百天根本就是殊途同归。在人人都盛装打扮的日子里，他若表现得像平日的自己，则是完全地融入了其他人。

日日树转过街角，在明光烁亮的橱窗前停下，进去取一个包装得引人浮想联翩的小盒子。照着斎宫给的地址，他最后停在了门楣高昂的三层小宅前，踮起脚只能瞧见淹没在阴影里的书墙。年轻的学生拾级而上，在揿响门铃前探身往黑黢黢的门洞里望去，坐拥深广书墙的房间里摆着唱片机，真正的墙上挂着好几幅油画，影影绰绰间他只能确定下这些相对庞大的装饰品。穿过幽深的门厅，他就什么都看不见了。

门铃响了三下后，人的声音从狭长的隧道那头传来。日日树认识其中一道声音，是斎宫的异姓弟弟影片美伽——他试图掩盖，但日日树总觉得他对弟弟传达的怜悯和亲昵过头了，那对于普通人家来说并不是什么常见的温馨亲情。

“你好，日日树学长！”日日树退了一步好让对方把门完全推开，但影片仍未打开门厅的灯，让那片神秘的空间继续持久地笼罩在昏暗的阴影当中。他微笑着回了句新年快乐，将鞋底沾上的雪泥踏碎在门口——斎宫对洁净的要求高得惊人。

这下他终于得见，在这片热带雨林般的天地里，通体漆亮的自行车取代电灯悬在天花板上，无怪这里总是黑乎乎的一片。影片介绍那间朝外的房间只是个查阅休息用的资料室，“老师工作学习的时候是不会待在那儿的，他说街道太吵。”其实只是鸽群太热闹，这整条街走下来只开了间药房和花店，路上铺的是汽车无法通行的石砖。

温暖的光线从餐厅和厨房里流淌出来，那里现在只有一片寂静。

影片不好意思地挠头：“老师在外面通炉子，他吩咐蔬菜由我来准备。”他指向厨房背后的玻璃窗，日日树在那里找到一个模糊的人影，他向外面招了招手。

于是他留在开着暖气的屋子里帮影片串蘑菇，从超市生鲜柜取出来的蘑菇和四季豆有的还沾着泥土，有的纹路不清，就像他现在的心情一样。木楼梯被踩响，听得出走路的人试图在安静与快速中保持平衡，但还是失败了。日日树与影片一齐抬头往上望去。

“你醒啦，朔间学长。”影片开心的笑马上挂在脸上，“老师在外面通炉子，他说我干活笨手笨脚，只会碍着他的事，能不能——能不能请你去帮帮他？那个炉子已经有好久没用过啦，说不定连木炭都找不到了。”

他心想，既然木炭都找不到，我们还在这里串什么，空气吗？但他视线一移，马上注意到台面靠着墙边的地方还摆着一台同色系的烤箱。

“好，”还停在楼梯上的人微微颔首，“但在那之前你是不是忘了什么？”

日日树放下手里刚开封的蟹肉棒静静等待，而被提问的人却有点惊慌失措：“忘了……忘了什么？”

显然刚睡醒却毫不失光彩的英俊青年走进厨房，他感觉周身的气温因此爬上了几度，仿佛那是对方从被窝里带出来的热气，像雪豹在雪地甩开的尾巴一样容光焕发。“你好，我叫朔间零，是宗君的朋友，听他提起过你。我从去年开始在这里借住两年。”日日树余光注意到，身旁的男孩因为某句话微微睁大了眼睛。

“你好，零君。”他点头，眨了眨眼。

零与他们擦身而过，留下淡淡的松香，盘旋在盛放着方正面包片的餐盘上，绕着他的肩膀久不离去。

Barbecue只能算加餐，朔间和斎宫把炉子架起来暖了一阵后就回来准备正餐。牛排在烤箱里待了会，趁此机会影片洋洋得意地问诸位哥哥要喝什么酒。

“早知道你不讲究，牛排不准备红酒，你还想让我们喝什么？”斎宫头也不回地呵斥他。

影片恹恹地说好，那剩下的就跨年的时候再喝。听得斎宫皱眉头：“你要把我们灌醉？”

餐桌不大，这边坐两个，那边坐两个，再多来一个只能挤在高脚凳上。看得出他们平时不招待太多客人，要么干脆无人光顾，要么直接在楼上迎客。斎宫往碟子里挤了芥末和柠檬汁，码上炸鱼排端给影片。在这张桌上，并排的两个人非得挨得极近不可，酒杯和盛得满满当当的盘子交相碰撞。一道菜吃下来，日日树和朔间的手肘、手指、叉子已经不知道磕到了几回。

他们想尽可能延续待在餐桌前的时光——毕竟现在离零点还早着，他六点出的门，现在也才不到九点。朔间和影片留下来收拾残羹剩饭，两张亮晶晶的脸孔在吸顶灯的照射下放射出如同夜间明星的光亮，手上裹着泡沫互相打闹。影片虽然称呼他学长，但那也许仅仅是出于日本人无聊的敬语系统，在心意上涉看不出任何对方被尊敬着的迹象。

席间他们聊起戏剧空间这个月要开演的新戏，斎宫为演员绘制新的服装图纸，被导演看中，打算与他合作继续一年。说到资料室的书，朔间笑着说那有一大半都是他偷偷侵占来的。“强盗。”斎宫如此点评。

“我哪里强盗了？”

“你还抢了我的唱片机。”

零支着下巴：“哪里，你工作的时候不是听不得任何声响么，我们这可是互惠互利合理利用啊。”

日日树侧着身听对角线上两人针尖对麦芒，眼睛一刻也停不下。

他跟着宗的脚步关上后院的门，屋内适意的暖气和香气被一并隔绝。他们打算先铺上水嫩的绿色蔬菜和菌菇，两只手都闲下来之后日日树才想起自己兜里的东西，葡萄酒蒸得他脸颊微微泛红，此时在夜幕里也没人看得清。

“新年快乐，宗。”盒子咔哒一声打开了。同样的，即使依仗了厨房里透出的光线，宗也分辨不出项链与天上星子哪个更炳烺。日日树不管他反应快慢，当即要替他戴上，宗只好垂下头任他摆布。他那高级羽毛般的短发在冬风里也柔软得如果婴儿的毛发，和眼睛里时常放射出的逼人的凛冽眼神不同，有格外令人心安的魅力。日日树觉得自己下一秒就要忍不住埋首其间。

宗一边摸索垂在锁骨间的白金玫瑰，说：“虽然看不见但我相信你的眼光，谢谢。不过我可没给你准备什么。”一边翻了个与优雅毫不沾边的白眼。

“嗯嗯，很美哦，是因为戴在宗的身上才漂亮的。”涉脸上的微笑停不下来。

宗和美伽酒量不好，但后者一直有意无意要老师多饮几杯，最后干脆耍赖提议玩起了King’s Cup，杀敌一千，自损一千。涉和新认识的朋友喝君度兑绿茶，和对面粉嫩的红丝绒牛奶交相辉映。只有四个人，因此喝得快结束得也快，离开沙发的次数越来越多。宗在坐立不安间看到指针快要指向12，立刻迅速地收起了纸牌。

零倒出4shots橙酒分给大家。零点将至，远处的烟花纷纷亮起，宗的房间打开落地窗直通后院，美伽从房间里拖出几张躺椅，就此等待钟声响起。

“来说说新年愿望吧。”零举起酒杯在眼前摇晃，透过月光的反射，他不得不再次注意到宗脖子上的银光。

美伽第一个回应他：“我希望老师能做出更多美丽的作品。”

“笨蛋，这才不是愿望，无论如何我都会做到的。”

“那你的愿望呢，宗？”

宗摩挲着冰凉的酒杯，呼了口气：“嗯——大概是，全球四季如春吧。”

“可真会挑时间，明天可是Fridays for Future欸。”涉起劲地大笑一通，酒精在取暖的同时也让他的笑点变得莫名其妙起来，“我呢，是希望和这样不识趣的宗做一辈子的好朋友。”

“无聊。”

零一口喝光，酸甜的酒液从舌尖滑到喉咙里，冰得像雪的口感让他想马上再来一杯，“12点了，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

零是想到就会去做的人，给每个人都添上了满满好几杯，很快宗就只能缩在藤椅里喃喃自语。他起身要去给宗取毯子。涉也跟上去：“我跟你一块去。”他一转头，把挤到老师身边取暖的小鹿留在了院子里。对于他，这些都是今夜的点缀。

他跟着零走进房间，对方仅仅是从墙柜里抽出一条珊瑚绒的被子丢到外面，轻飘飘地落到两只小猫身上。

“他们会着凉的。”

“是时候吃个教训了。”他没有指明是宗，是美伽，或者二人皆是。

涉只是皱了下眉，很快就不在意了——他也是这种宽容的受益人之一。

他随着零的脚步走上三楼，推开天窗能看到远处的烟花从何升起，也能看到楼下在毛毯里搂在一起的小猫。不过他的注意力旋即被角落里的吊兰吸引，他第一次知道室内吊兰还能养得如此鲜嫩水灵，还有墙边一字排开的吉他、电子琴和几块滑板。

他有点哑然：“……我家附近有家滑板店。”

零点头：“我常去。”

那我们或许在今天之前就见过面了，涉想。

“有时候看到你在隔壁的咖啡馆里写东西。”

果然是这样。涉探出身去关上天窗，它现在只是一块普通的黑色玻璃，映出他傻愣愣的失焦的眼——他酒量不差，但一定比不上朔间零。

零脱下毛衣挂到衣架上，背对他发问：“所以你们结束了吗？”

他的腿突然软下来，一点劲都使不上，只好顺着墙滑坐到地毯上，抱着小方枕靠在床头。

“……说什么呢。”

吊兰的长叶从搁架上垂下来，正好挡住零的眼睛。他现在有点说不上来的迷糊和困惑，朔间零这个人没有什么让他特别喜欢的，自然也不反感讨厌，但他一站在自己面前，就像一棵远古巨杉似的，让他看不见背后的松林、云雾，甚至还有连绵的山峦。无论真的假的风光，一旦显露在他身边，就如同可有可无的装饰画，有是锦上添花，无是闭月羞花。

零的影子停在他面前，他盯着地毯上被盖住的花纹，感觉大脑里的纹路越来越朦胧，然后就汇成了一片黑暗。

朔间注视着对方两片眼皮重重地合上，看了好一会才将人抱到床上。

在睁开眼前日日树想过好几个可能的结局，但他断片得早，不太有把握现在自己身处客厅、客房或者任意某个人的房间里。最不可能是宗，他有洁癖，但我和朔间、弟弟君都是第一回见面——

“还装睡？”零的声音从不到一米的距离外传来，“醒得真是时候，早饭——午饭刚刚做好。”

涉抱着被子转过身去道歉：“不好意思……”

零坐在转椅上，戴着眼镜似乎在读什么文件，“不客气。”

他哽住，狭窄的单人床只能睡下一个人，不知对方昨晚睡在何处。地上整理得干净整洁，他思忖了几圈，赤脚绕到零对面。零放下手里的纸张，拉近他的手臂，他不得不屈身向前，只觉眼下这困惑的情绪格外熟悉，不过随即消散在对方贴上来的吻里。

“快去刷牙，有新的牙具。”

“……你是强盗吗？”

“说什么傻话。”零想了想，“要用我的也可以，你能找到。”

他穿戴好烘过的衣服，从桌上摸走了昨晚没扔掉的项链盒，在手里颠了几下，从里面抽出了一张陌生的字条。

_Can you give me one more kiss？ ___

____

____

fin


End file.
